Driven
by bk31399
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the series, and it will mostly be from Simon's point of view since he will be the main character. I'ts basically Simon finding a group of daylighters and being sucked into their group/cult ways. I'm not going to spoil alot but that is the main idea since after the series he is going to be kind of a loner, but don't worry Just read and find out


The light shown through the window. The room looked as plain as always but it didn't matter. Nobody was there and as long as he could sneak in while they were away he could feel normal again. Ever since it had been hard, basically disappearing from the world he grew up in , not aloud to be who he once was with a family and friends. Now as the boy who was no more and dismissed by most of his family. Simon had told his sister he'd be there, but then again it was her idea to stay while they were traveling. He had no idea how his sister had come to cope with all this and believe him, but she had and he was grateful that she of all people didn't see him as a monster. It had been weeks since he had seen Clary. She and the rest of them had been busy. Even Isabelle, which was odd because she always had tried to see him no matter how jam packed busy she was. but this was different it was the beginning of a new season and training. But being the only of your kind that you know of isn't exactly something to be glad or proud of. nobody understood, not even his closest friends and family, he was completely alone. Simon was okay with it though, he was used to being alone. He always had been except for when he was with Clary or the band. But it's just so hard to make friends or find someone to talk to. what was he suppose to do go up to a random guy on the street and be like "hey so that sports game last night... pretty cool yeah? Yeah,hey you wanna get a drink... naw can't i'm a vampire!" It just wasn't that easy and in New York of all places in the world. then it hit him straight in the gut . He suddenly came back to reality staring at and unforgettable ( though he sometimes wished it was) face.

He said he was going to be right back how long does it really take! I know he can run fast enough to get back here in time, what's taking him so long its been a whole hour! It's been about 5 minutes Iz. Well its been a really long 5 minutes then. Your just over exaggerating, I mean seriously if anyone should be worried I'd expect Clary to be the one freaking out! What? Freaking out about what? Well maybe not but either way you can just chill Iz. Where is Jace anyways Alec? "Wow," she really has been to another planet! *Isabelle stares with a sly grin over at Clary and Alec* Haha very funny Isabelle! No i was just reading this book Jace gave me to study for the exams coming up! I'm not at the same skill level as you guys but i'm still the same age and therefore i still have to take the same test! Oh blah blah blah those exams are easy you can't fail all the questions are opinionative and unless you makeup stupid answers you get full credit! Well these questions don't look opinionative to me! Well of course they don't !*she says with a big grin on her face*

Get up! Okay okay , what are you doing here any ways? I needed to talk to ...and how did you even get in here? Through the window! What window the one up there? *he pointed towards the small window atop the wall In his basement.* Yes were else? Through the door , perhaps knocking would be a good idea sense you mysteriously knew that I was here? I went to your apartment and Jordan said you were out. I figured that you'd be here. Plus the fact that Clary said your family was out of town so it'd be the perfect hide out! Whatever I don't care. Just why me? I beg your pardon? Why is it you want to talk to me? I mean we aren't the best of friends and well it's not like we are ... what do you call it? Parabati! Yeah whatever that is ! Well then I didn't know I was such a disappointment to you I just thought you'd want some. Company sense you've been such a lay low kind of a guy! Really? No but it was worth a shot it's not about me though. So who then? It's about Clary!


End file.
